


Musically illuminated

by tshjortile



Series: Beyblade Café AU [2]
Category: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade, Beyblade
Genre: Cafe AU, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21693823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tshjortile/pseuds/tshjortile
Summary: Rick has never come around to getting Max to listen to anything else but K-Pop. Maybe this waitress in his favorite café is more successful.
Relationships: Mariam/Mizuhara Max | Max Tate
Series: Beyblade Café AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563805
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

“Have you listened to the songs I sent you the other day?”

Rick slouched into the chair opposite of Max, who shook his head. “I didn’t have time for that yet”, he admitted. He put on a suffering expression. “I had to help my dad around the shop. Honestly, it was like an invasion of buyers!” He grimaced. “I didn’t listen to anything but New York Live for the whole of the last four days”

Rick snorted. That radio station came close to being in his nightmares. “I tell you, listen to the first song! It’s so much better than all that Korean shit you’re constantly listening to”

Max looked like he wanted to give him the finger, but didn’t do it in the end. He was a goodie-two-shoes, after all. “EXO is decidedly not Korean shit! It’s called K-Pop, and it’s fun!”, the blonde protested. Rick had just drawn his breath to answer him that K-Pop per definition was shit, but was interrupted by the waitress. Fuck, she was gorgeous. Especially when she smiled like she did when she took Max’ order.

„K-Pop?“, she mouthed, an amused smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. Max blushed slightly. “It’s good music!”, he weakly protested. The waitress smiled, in her green eyes a mischievous glint. “The usual cappuccino for you, then?”

When she turned to Rick, her smile had disappeared. That was interesting, deemed Rick. “What do you want?”, she inquired. He shrugged. “Same as him”, he ordered and watched as her gorgeous ass disappeared in the small crowd in the café.

“You know her?”, he asked when he was sure that the long-haired woman was too far away to overhear their conversation. Max shrugged. “Let’s say I’ve met her before”

Rick looked at him with newly sparked interest, but the hot waitress returned way too soon with their order. As she placed the coffees on the table, she slipped a piece of paper in next to the bill. It was band names: Rick saw Volbeat, Korn and more of his favorites. He wanted to say something, but the waitress was focused on Max. Again. “Take this”, she winked. “It’s not too late to be musically illuminated”

And then she and her perfectly round piece of ass were gone. Rick felt ignored: yet another woman had fallen for Max’ charms.


	2. Musically Illuminated (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mariam puts together a list for "Blondie". Mao does not help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For my friend Nor.  
> Also posted in German on Animexx as well as in English on Tumblr and on FF.net.  
> The wonderful itsbeen20years read over it for spelling mistakes and the occasional odd wording.  
> Enjoy!

“What on Earth gave you the heebie-jeebies?,” Mao looked up from the foam heart she was creating on a cappucino. “Nothing” Mariam grinned and leaned across the counter to watch her colleague work. “You should start off with holding the cup in a steeper angle”, she advised. “Like this you will never master the heart”

Mao eyed the cappucino: she had to admit, it rather looked like a bloaty balloon than a heart. She sighted. “I guess you’re right” Then she placed it with the rest of the order on a serving tray and made her way to table ten. She talked briefly to the regulars sitting there, Hiromi and the hot Spanish friend, a small blush creeping onto the pink haired’s cheeks. Mao had literally begged Mariam to let her wait that specific table whenever the hottie was there. She even brought her Korn’s newest album! The long haired girl just had not been able to refuse her friend this small favor.

Mariam grinned and turned back to finishing her order: a coke and a cappucino. She even took the effort to draw a milky, foamy musical note onto the latter.

“My, my, who are you trying to impress?”

Mariam tried to brush Mao off. “Nobody”, she responded in a tone that didn’t even fool herself. “Blondie”

She took another glance at the list she had started for the guy. There was Korn and Billy talent, and she added Panic! At the Disco to the mix.

“Blondie only listens to K-Pop apparently”, she told Mao, who snickered. “K-Pop?”, the Chinese girl mouthed, visibly amused.

“You heard me right the first time”, Mariam already regretted trusting her. “I’m writing down good music. Can’t you see that?”

Mao eyed the list, shrugged. “I don’t know about what you call good music”, she mused. The long haired woman just rolled her eyes at her colleague.

The pink haired turned around to wait on table two, where a new customer had arrived. “You know”, she winked at Mariam. “You should not forget to put your number on there. How else will he be able to talk to you about his musical illuminations?”

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted on Tumblr and FF.net


End file.
